


Apologies {Woosan}

by Ateez_present1



Category: ATEEZ (Band), The Walking Dead (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Ao3 Special, Blood, Choi San-centric, Fighting, Guns, K-Pop - Freeform, M/M, Male on male ships, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, TWD main characters mentioned, Unstable Mentality, Violence, Zombies, bts mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ateez_present1/pseuds/Ateez_present1
Summary: Choi San, a lone survivor in a zombie outbreak, Faces challenges as he has to make himself survive to see the future. He gains hope as he corrals by a lake with fellow survivors. Obstacles lead to him finding out that they aren't as innocent as they seem. With racist remarks and halfassed help, San plans for the future.Will he survive? or Will he suffer?
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 5





	Apologies {Woosan}

**Author's Note:**

> This is my formal apology to those I wronged with previous work. 
> 
> This story will remain AO3 Exclusive until it is completed and then will be transferred to Wattpad as I'm willing to try this website once more. If you enjoyed this please comment below and i hope we can work together on making this a better work with corrections. 
> 
> Have fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to the hell of society.
> 
> Italics is Korean, regular is english.

DAY 1

When everything went to shit, San was in Atlanta Georgia, he was visiting due to having a dance competition and he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. The first case was one of his dance crew members, It was all within seconds that the person dropped to the floor and started seizing, the screams of terror as the girl's veins turned a rich pulsing blue and her body locked up before stopping abruptly.

Things were quiet and he watched on with hesitation and interest. He silently slipped sideways towards the door next to him expecting chaos to break out. He was right. Within three seconds, the girl was launching at her boyfriend, a petite Arabic man, one of the best dancers, San watched as blood splattered onto the mirrors and people tried hard to pull apart the two. The agonising screams left Sans body shaking and pulsing with fight or flight. He could feel the bile rise into his throat and settling just inches from his mouth, the torn skin flying away from the body causing the girl to collapse to the floor, the petite male falling to the floor seconds later gurgling on his own blood and entering a similar seize as the girl before. This was the last thing for san as he rushed out the door and into the hallway to release his stomach. 

He gagged and choked from the smell, taste and pain. He finally emptied his stomach and was about to reenter the room when more and more screams ricocheted off the walls despite the room having soundproof walls. He froze watching the door, hearing the agony, he couldn't stay but he couldn't move. the door remained shut as the growls and groans stopped, as the screams died out. The silence in the room pushing san to open the door with a gulp and a shay hand. what he saw was a massacre what he smelt was death, What he could hear was footsteps shuffling about. He couldn't bring himself to enter, he sealed the door with a tug at his stomach. he felt the need to lock the door forever and not let anyone open it. So he did. He rushed to the receptionist desk and grabbed the keys hesitating to pick up the revolver under it. it was only small but something tugged at his heat as he layed a shaking hand over the barrel of the gun and lifted it putting it into his pocket. The keys jingled as he sighed shakily and walked back to the door, he held the keys tightly not to cause any more sound and entered it into the practice rooms keyhole and turned it, a slight click followed and San stepped back huffing silently and approaching the door once again and laid a heavy-duty ladder between the frames and sighed in relief. 

With the door locked and barricaded San allowed himself time to calm down by sitting on one of the sofas in the hallway usually reserved for parents when kids are brought for lessons. He massaged his temples as a headache grew from all the stress he faced in a little as ten minutes. He couldn't understand what was happening, yet something told him he couldn't stay. Listening to his gut he got up and padded down the hallway back to the receptionist's desk. He first saw the phone and grabbed it only to be faced with the regular voicemail. Ignoring it, he dialled his manager's number. The phone rang and static ached his ear. Pulling away from the phone he entered behind the desk apologising to the owner of the establishment to get onto the computer, it was still logged in and he assumed it was because the receptionist was taking a bathroom break. With that thought, he quickly sat down ignoring the growing sweat falling. He searched up the news anchor of this area but found nothing but blurred English which he struggled to understand in his haste and lack of fluency. 

He cursed under his breath and tried to use everyone's best friend to find out what was going on. It didn't work well though as the keyboard seemed to have been malfunctioning as it turned on and off every few clicks. The screen also started to flicker before turning black. He felt his eyes sting at the thought of not being able to contact anyone or find out what was going on. His phone sat nestled in his pocket but was low on charge and his solar panelled power bank was located in the room he just barricaded and he didn't have the courage to go get it. He sat in the office chair for several moments with his head in his hands. His mind was blank and he wasn't sure if he could get out of this building without knowing what was going on. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed shakily. He was beyond nervous at this point as his body tremored slightly. He sucked in a deep breath and searched the desk, there was nothing but papers and wrappers on the top so he moved to the drawers and cubby holes. There was a box of ammo for the revolver he closed his eyes and apologised to a God whom he used to believe in for his silly crush on one of his church hyungs. he clenched the box tightly and placed it down onto the desk. so he remembers where it is. As he moved about the cubby holes and rest of the desk he found a small rock bag and emptied the coloured crystals he didn't bother apologising and started to gently empty the ammo box and place it into the bag, otherwise, he has to leave the ammo behind as he didn't have anywhere to put the box as his bag was also in the practice room.

Once he was done he took a deep breath and sat up heading to the vending machine. He looked down the corridor and froze. In the far corner was the receptionist, she was limping towards him, without a second thought he smashed the glass and grabbed as much drinks and snacks as he could carry before holding himself in the bathroom a few steps in front of him. Once the door shut he relaxed and locked it. He spent the next few moments collecting himself and stuffing the snacks and drinks in his pockets. He had one water bottle and a small fruit shoot alongside three small packets of skittles and a bag of quavers crisps. He didn't really like them but he had what he had and he shouldn't complain. With everything going on as a mystery, San could only hope someone will explain it to him. He looked out the bathroom window and saw absolute chaos. He ducked when he spotted one of those things approach the window and held his breath. Luckily the receptionist wasn't in here. He had absolutely no clue what to do so he waited. 

Day 5 

San had been stuck in this bathroom for four days. He only left to get water and food and soon he had completely raided the vending machine. his hope had long gone and he was now just a shell of a hopefully man. He was sick of looking at the same ceramic tiles and utilities so he exited the bathroom and raised his hand to his revolver and grabbed it, raising it to the head of the receptionist and fired. he headed back to the practice room and unblockaded it. He entered and shot all the zombies dead he had missed a few times but managed to kill them all. He revelled in the silence for a few moments before he rushed to his bag grabbing his charger and portable charger and sighed in relief when his phone lit up to charge. he then left the room with his bag in tow. 

He finally had some hope and pocketed his phone and swung on his denim jacket. He placed the revolver and ammo inside the pockets too and headed out the building through the back entrance not wanting to come face to face with any other people as he couldn't deal with anything right now. He couldn't drive so he didn't even think of getting into a vehicle he knows may not work and walked out of the building property into the alleyways of Atlanta. The roads were empty and desolate with no cars or dead around. 

San managed to walk to the cities edge in the beating sun and without incident before making his way across the highway towards the woods. It was his best chance at survival and he was gonna take it no matter if that meant being mauled by wolves. He'd rather die to nature than to one of them. As he made his way across the cement and tarmac of the highway he took the time to admire the different kinds of cars that crashed on the highway. He reached the edge of the woods in five minutes. The boundary running along the side of the road at knee height gave him a little anxiety. He was about to step into unknown territory with only a measly revolver to use. He was scared and he Wanted out but if he did escape the busy city he would have a higher chance of surviving. So he stepped over it with his long legs and took a deep breath before bringing his other leg over and taking his first few steps on the grass and into the trees. He only had one way to go now and that was forward.

The terrain was rough and unlevel, a stark difference from the usual cement or pavement. He wasn't used to all the odd angles and sudden drops. He tripped many times and managed to twist his ankle in the process. _"So much for a dancers grace",_ he scoffed to himself. He rubbed at his sore ankle before limping on. He tried not to wince too much as he approached a clearing. This journey had taken the better half of a day and finally, he saw water. He yelled in relief and started speeding up as he came to the bank of a lake. there was a manmade ramp further down the lake but he wanted to rest his ankle first once he was settled he sat down and sighed. He lowered his foot and removed his shoe and sock before gently placing it into the cool water and relaxed as it numbed away the pain. 

As he relaxed he didn't notice the other people by the manmade ramp watching him and contemplating if he was safe or not. The man in charge scoffed and rolled his eyes as he watched the male rest his foot in the water and started to approach him. 

San stayed as still as possible so that he doesn't irritate his ankle too much and laid back resting his eyes. He fell asleep a little later and got caught up in a nap. It was very short as a few minutes later he felt his arm being pulled and himself being forced into a sitting position, he groaned and opened his eyes seeing a small group of men in front of him. There was a rough-looking man with stubble and a police uniform. The next guy was coloured and had a more soft appearance as his eyebrow was pulled into a pinch as he watched San with the utmost concern. the third guy was the one grabbing him, it was a Korean male who was more towards the mature side compared to san as he looked at san with interest. The male holding him was wearing a red cap and loose clothes and he had a bit of blood dried on the hem of the shirt. 

A fourth guy made his way from the car parked a little aways and smirked at San with a disgusted face. he snickered at San and stepped on sans leg. San hollered in Korean, curses and inappropriate terms included, towards the man, no one understood him except the guy who was holding him, said male was chuckling at his curses. He decided to speak up, " _my name is Glenn, we saw you here and wondered if you were ok"_ The male explained and san nodded. " _I'm San, why did that bastard do that,"_ San asked and the man sighed. _"he's an asshole sorry "_ San just nodded at the reply and silence followed shortly. " _do you know English?"_ Glenn asked and San hesitantly nodded before he replied in English. "just a little bit" Glenn nodded in approval and finally the others approached san more. 

"Can we ask what you are here for?" through looking man said and san took a second to translate the sentence in his head. "I dance, Had competition," he said confused and Glenn saved him by explaining what answer the man wanted. San looked up in recognition and apologised before answering correctly this time. "My ankle hurt, needed water too," he said and the men nodded. "put on your sock and shoe and come with us, we will need you to answer some questions." The rough-looking man said and with Glenns help, San replied with a nod. He put on his sock and shoe with a little difficulty before Glenn pulled him up and wiped off his clothes before leading him to the car. Glenn stayed with San in the trunk as the other three went into the seated area. The ride was slow but bumpy and it jostled Sans ankle a lot causing him to hiss. Glenn did his best to distract him from his thoughts by initiating a conversation. 

_" so you said you were a dancer, how long have you danced?"_ Glenn asked and San smiled thankful for the distraction. " _about four years now, I wanted a change from being bullied and being weak, so I asked my father and he let me, unfortunately, though I dropped out of cram classes so my grades weren't the best, I was happy and people stopped bothering me."_ San heartily explained and Glenn chuckled. " _I was just a delivery boy before my family moved here and since the schooling system is different here I didn't learn as much as I would have if I stayed in Korea,"_ Glenn said making san chuckle. San had been wearing a mask the entire time since he had left the dance building and he never realised so he pulled it down to his chin. he got compliments off of Glenn about how attractive he is and he thanked him. They continued to get to know each other and even touched on the subject of formal terms but to Sans happiness and look Glenn allowed him to call him by name only but he knew San would end up slipping up and using honorifics eventually as he could tell he was a very polite Young man.

Their conversation was cut short by them arriving at the camp where there was a few more men and women along with kids. San was surprised the kids had survived the forefront of the terror and knew it was only going to get worse. He felt bad because everyone looked so peaceful and he felt out of place because he never knew these people. The problem he had the most trouble with at this point in time was the fact that he didn't know much English and the only one who did was Glenn. As the car stopped and the other men got out of the front, Glenn helped San out of the trunk of the car and onto the ground letting him put all his weight onto his shoulder so he can get down. Once San was firmly on the ground Glenn lead him into the middle of the camp being mindful of all the dips and lumps in the ground to not aggravate Sans injury any more. The other members of the camp all stared at him in question and stopped what they were doing. San shifted his eyes to the ground in embarrassment and blood flushed to his cheeks as the result of it. He felt useless and as if he was something to gawk at, he pulled up his mask to hide his face in a bout of shyness and tapped Glenn before detaching from the older male and limping towards a log seat. He perched his backside down and spread his leg and rubbed it seeing it slightly swollen. He cursed the man from before that made it worse and glared at him through his fringe. He removed his shoe and sock and gently massaged around the edge of where it hurt wincing whenever it stung. 

He didn't bother getting to know these people as knowing that they weren't his friends he didn't know how long it would be before he was kicked out. He stayed where he was sat Waiting for his ankle to stop throbbing. No one approached him to talk not even Glenn.

Day 23

San has been with this group for just over half a month, He rarely interacted with them and rarely learnt English from them the only people he spoke to was Glenn and this blonde girl who wouldn't leave him alone she was probably his age or younger. He was kinda annoyed but since he didn't know much English he wasn't sure how to approach the situation so he just avoided her. Glenn, who went on runs regularly, always got san a collection of masks seeing as he rarely took it off longer than ten minutes. No one in the camp had ever pushed his personal boundaries and surprisingly that included checking his bag. He was grateful as his phone was his life and since he was smart enough to buy the solar panelled power bank he was the only one in the camp who still had their phone. obviously, there was no cell service but he still had his contract from before the apocalypse going strong as no one could be there to turn it off so he had quite a few games on it that he played in the comfort of his own tent and away from the prying eyes of the kids. Knowing they'd beg to rise it and he didn't trust any but Glenn even though he'd been here for a decent amount of time. 

San was never asked to do anything unfortunately so he was regularly bored. When he had tried to help he was met with harsh remarks because of his race by two members in the camp, those were also the hunters so he didn't want to piss them off just in case he received no food. He never ate much just enough to sustain his muscles and energy and the rest was selfishly eaten by the other camp members, San didn't understand why they were wasting food so often but if they wanted to starve then so be it, it'll bite them in the ass one of these days. 

During the evening of that day, Glenn approached him hesitantly and started speaking in Korean. " _Shane wants you to start pulling your weight, he says you need to come on a run with me and a few others, we are just heading to Atlanta to grab some ammo and more weapons if we can."_ San sighed and nodded entering his tent to grab his belongings, if he may be gone for a few days he was going to bring everything he had in order to keep himself busy and save some scavenging items to himself. He followed Glenn to the car silently. Everyone piled into the car and unfortunately for himself, San ended up next to one of those racist assholes. He rolled his eyes and stared out of the window ignoring all the man's comments and slurs. As the scenery passed so did his thoughts, he started wondering if this virus or pandemic had spread across the world or if they were sitting comfortably in their homes with running water and electricity to watch all the tv they wanted. Maybe they even had regular food sitting idly by waiting for them to come home. He hoped one day he can return to South Korea and back to his friends and family. The realisation weighted his shoulders as he realised that maybe this was his last wish because who knows when he would die. He sighed through his nose and closed his eyes taking a break to shut out everything that moved. Sleep followed quickly and he managed to get in quite a bit of sleep before being roughly woken up by a shake by a large calloused hand. He grunted and got out of the car, from what he could see they were on the other side of the city. Far from where Sans dance studio was and in an alleyway. 

_"so what is it we need?"_ he asked Glenn who stayed by his side. 

" _food and ammo mostly but anything that interests you grab it, who knows when you might see something like it again."_ after the talk Glenn walked off entering the store to the right and San sighed and entered as well. He walked through the aisles grabbing random stuff that's edible. He came across a new gun and hesitantly looked up before snatching it silently and placing it securely in his own bag along with some ammo. He added some random attachments to the big bag meant for the camp and snuck a silencer for himself. There was no water but they had plenty of it back at camp. he just wished people wouldn't take it for granted because they can't stay here forever. Moving on San grabbed medicine and other forms of first aid sharing them between his own bag and the camp bag wanting to make sure he doesn't hinder himself if he ever leaves them. 

He continued this process until both bags are pretty full and there's nothing left to grab besides a few knives. He shoves them haphazardly into the bags and walks away making sure not to jostle it too much. San returned to the car and sat bored in his seat as he waited for the other members of the group to arrive.


End file.
